


Not From Here

by Spidergirlspiderfan



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventaully, He gets better, I based this off of I am Not a Menace, I fucjing love that fanfic, I swear, Identity Reveal, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Swearing, They act like dicks to each other, Tony is a bit of a dick, but that's due to I Am Not A Menace's influence, spiderson, they'll get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidergirlspiderfan/pseuds/Spidergirlspiderfan
Summary: When a mysterious girl falls from the sky, Peter can't not save her. But instead he gets dragged into a whole bunch of weird shit as Elizabeth knows everything about him and his world. Also the avengers are after Spidey, what could go wrong (?)





	1. The beginning

She was falling. That was the first thing that came to her mind. Ok, the first that came to her mind was “YOU MOTHERFUCKING PRICKS!” alongside plenty of screaming. She saw her reflection as she rushed past skyscrapers and as her body turned she saw yellow cabs, stuck in traffic as people weaved between them.

“I’m in New York.” was the teen’s last thoughts as her body crumpled up like a piece of paper.

It had been another normal day for Peter: web some bad guys on patrol, avoid being captured by the Avengers, get some hot dogs. Oh yeah. The Avengers made a statement on TV about how Spider-Man was dangerous and needed to be reeled in. Okay, so he’s a vigilante, big deal. So’s Daredevil… but most people think of him as an urban legend whereas Spidey was very real and very dangerous according to the Daily Bugle and various other newspapers and social medias and now the effing Avengers! He just couldn't catch a break...

He was busy thinking about what the press would say about him next when he noticed it. At first Peter thought it was a bird or a plane but upon closer inspection he saw that it was a human, their arms flailing about as they tried to grasp the air around them, their long hair wrapped around their head and body, obscuring their face. Peter couldn’t tell if the person was male or female based on anything else, but the hair seemed to indicate that it was a girl. But how did she get there? Plenty of bystanders on the ground had noticed her by now. She was getting closer and closer to the ground and Peter could feel his heart pound in his ears as he began swinging towards her as fast as he could. But he couldn’t cross that many blocks before-

“NO!” he yelled, losing sight of her as she disappeared between buildings. Spider-man had no idea where she fell and so panicked frantically as he looked for that mysterious girl. “Where did she- There!” he quickly dropped to the girl’s side and checked for a pulse. Weak but there was one… and no blood, why was there no blood, that doesn’t make any sense- The girl jolted awake, her upper body being pulled up by invisible strings as she took her first breath of air from this new world. “Shit, are you okay!?” Peter held her down as she thrashed about, disoriented and confused.

“Wha-what, what happened?” her voice was… not deep but also deep, like mid-range. More like Adele then Mariah Carey if she sang, Peter decided. It was a bit strange, seeing as she was quite small in size, probably four foot ten or five foot one or something like that.

“I’m Pe- uhhhh, I’m Spider-man.” The girl’s eyes widen to the size of manhole covers before she tilted her head back with a sigh.

“Shitttt… I shouldn’t be here.”

“Yeah no kidding, you fell from the sky. What’s that?” Peter nodded at what seemed like an unusual fashion accessory, a wide leather strap with a detachable flap.

“Vortex Manipulator. Stole it from my dad, he used to be a Time Agent.”

“What?”

“A basically it’s kinda like being a spy and uh – I don’t really know what they do either. All I know is that he was one and now he’s the captain of a beyond the government type-dealing-with-alien-shit team in Cardiff. It’s quite nice actually, despite the threat of death looming over you.”

“Er- ok, I guess. Are you ok? You fell from the sky!”

“Oh, yeah I’m good. Immortality, it’s a mixed bag.”

“Are… are you from England?”

“Yeah.. what, do you want a medal or something?”

“Huh, er… no I just couldn’t place your accent?”

“Ugh. I was raised in the Countryside until I was seven and then I was moved to London, into a care home. Wanna know the rest of my life story?”

“Well to be honest it does sound kinda interesting. Also, London, really?”

“Yeah, in the south. It was okay, could definitely use a Spider-man for all the fucking crime.”

“Language.”

“Feck off yer bugger.”

“What?!”

“Shut up, you understood what I said.”

“Ok… Err are you sure alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“See now you don’t have that accent.”

“Yeah, well like I said I was raised in the Countryside.”

“Which one, like York or something?”

“I… I dunno. I was never… never told and… well… I don’t remember. Anyway, who cares what part I’m from!? Technically I’m not even from this century.”

“Considering you’re not from here at all I would believe that.”

“Ugh, shut up and stop holding me like this, I’m not your… whatever!” She yelled as she shook herself from Peter’s arms.

“Ok, ok! Sheesh… No offense but when I saw you plummeting towards your supposed death I couldn’t just do nothing.”

“Fine. Thanks for checking up on me.”

“You’re welcome and it’s no problem.”

“Look, I’m sorry about being a sour bit-”

“Language.” That wasn’t from Peter. They both turned around and stared at the new voice, above them and to the left. On a nearby roof there was Captain America standing in all his glory. Ok, Elizabeth may be a bit of a Captain America die hard. But not as much as she was a Spider-man die hard.

“Is it the Fourth of July already?” she joked, her smirk covering her excitement. But Peter wasn’t anywhere near as happy to see Steve. “What’s up with him? I thought Peter loved Captain America, at least this one is supposed to...”

“Spider-man.”

“Captain America.”

“Are you going to do this the easy way? Or do we have to fight again?”

“What do you mean fight?” Elizabeth looked between the two super heroes, more confused than when you go to another city and your favourite tv show is on at 7:30 instead of 7:00 pm, like it should be.  
What were they thinking? Also she wondered what was going through the two superheroes heads.

“Well… As much as I love the Avengers I’d rather not be taken away and locked away forever because of them.”

“Yeah, that does sound pretty shitty.” Elizabeth agreed, nodding her head and jerking her thumb at Peter, as if the simple statement wasn’t enough to convince Cap that she agreed with Spider-man. That and it looked kinda funny.

“Language.”

“Do you ever stop swearing?” Peter cocked up his eyebrow as he asked the stranger.

“What do you fucking think spandex boy?” Peter groaned as Captain America tried to suppress a giggle and failed. He cleared his throat and tried to convince Peter to hand himself in or to give up the suit at least.

“New York needs Spider-man! And as long as they need me then I’ll stay and help fight crime! It’s not like I kill anyone! I talk to them first, like what you’re doing here, and when they refuse I web them up and leave them for the police!” Steve jumped down from the roof (It wasn’t that high to begin with) and approached the teens.

“Go home, kid. This doesn’t involve you.” Steve gently told the girl.

“Fuck off Flaggy, this guy saved my life-”

“You fell from the sky, both me and Tony saw it happen, and language. I’ll wash your mouth out with soap if you continue.”

“Wait… Iron-Man’s here!?” Right on cue the sound of thrusters entered Peter’s advanced hearing ears.

“Not yet. He went to get backup, just in case.” Elizabeth didn’t know why Spider-man was worried, but she figured that if he was worried then she should be too. There was no way she was going to leave him to face it alone.

“P- Uh I mean, Spider-man… why are they after you? They’re the Avengers.”

“Wait you don’t know?”

“What part of ‘I’m from another universe’ did you not get, you two-legged idiot?”

“You’re from another universe?”

“Err…. No? Ok yes but I am not being stuck in a little windowless room as you discuss shit behind my back.”

“What universe?”

“Oh, like you’ve been there on a bloody holiday, you twat.”

“Why do you swear so goddamn much?”

“Ah-ah, watch your language Stevie boy.” The trio heard muffled laughter nearby. “Right, that’s either a drunk who enjoys movie style spats or Tony Stark, so I’m going take that as our cue to leave.”

“Oh, I don’t think so kid! And that was brilliant, I got it on camera and everything.”

“I aim to please, and freeze.” Elizabeth seized her chance and snapped her fingers. Everything and everyone stopped. Nearly everyone anyway.


	2. The Introduction of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!

“What did you do!?”

“I control time. Kinda. It’s easy to freeze it for a few minutes but I can’t fast forward and I can sometimes rewind but once I’ve rewound time I pass out. Also I always know what time it is down to the exact second.”

“How!?”

“I… I dunno. I’ve always had the ability to, I just had to go through a bunch of shit in order to be able to.”

“Like what?”

“… I don’t want to talk about it, sorry.”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to be sorry!”

“Yeah well… We should probably get going, the amount of time of which Time is frozen is always random. I am honestly quite pleased that they didn’t restart in the middle of that sentence, despite how funny it would have been.”

“Restart?”

“When time starts flowing again? It’s like trying to – hold on we should walk and talk – it’s like trying to stop a waterfall with rocks. You can’t stop it completely, bits of water will still leak out.”

“Huh?”

“If I properly stopped time then electrons wouldn’t flow, nor would actual water. I probably wouldn’t be able to breathe or have blood flowing through my body. But if I turn on a tap right now then the water would flow out. It’s better this way because I can just pause time in the middle of an exam and look up the answers. Also after so much time has passed the water will just erode the rocks down to nothing, ergo time starts again, and no one knows. Usually.” Elizabeth grinned up at Peter, proud she had a good explanation for one of her powers. “So, where to Peter Parker?”

“How do you know my name?”

“In my universe… you’re a comic book hero.”

“What?”

“I think from the 60's to present or maybe the 80’s, I dunno, I didn’t read the comics. You’re really popular in cartoons too, some good and some bad. You’ve had five movies made about you. I know a lot about you.”

“Wait really? So you know what happens in my life? After now?”

“Err… I don’t think it’ll stay the same. Each movie was their own timeline, the first three were a trilogy. The person you are, the high schooler Peter Parker, is from the fifth movie. I don’t think you told any   
of your friends in the previous two. Wait have you told Ned? Peter?”

“Sorry, still trying to wrap my head around the… holy shit…”

“Yeah… it takes some getting used to… Sorry.”

“No, don’t be… it’s, it’s fine… I think? Shit, did you meet the person who created us, did you meet our God!?”

“Wished I did, you were partially based off of him. He was a great guy and a good man. His name was Stan Lee…” And like that they continued to walk and talk, thought it was mostly just Elizabeth talking   
with Peter injecting her sentences with little “wows” and “Holy shit” every now and again. They walked until they were at Peter’s apartment complex and then said their goodbyes. But Peter faltered at the   
door. “What, lost your keys?” Elizabeth teased in a playful manner.

“Do you wanna come in?” it was only a question, Elizabeth, don’t let it bother you, don’t let him see that it bothers you – “Uhh, you ok? You don’t have to come in if you don’t want to!” fuck, he knows.

“I-I’ve never really been that good with a normal home life…”

“Is that how you got your scar?” Peter was just trying to find out more about her, since she was apparently Sherlock when it came to him. The mere mention of her odd shaped scar made Elizabeth’s hand   
fly up to it and carefully prod the skin around it, as if she was checking to see if it was still there without touching it. 

“K-kinda.” Fuck her voice cracked.

“You know… Aunt May’s going to be busy for a while and Uncle Ben has a day off. We could go and get ice cream or something?” Ice cream, like when she was a little kid that had tripped over and scraped their knee and acted like their entire leg had been cut off.

“No… it’s fine. Uhh, see you around, I guess?” 

“Oh… ok then. See ya and good luck?” Peter’s voice faded away as the girl didn’t turn back to look at him. He began walking inside and was just about to go up the flight of stairs when a realisation hit him. “Oh, wait I forgot your name!” but the girl had already gone. The curly haired boy sighed one last time and wondered if he would meet the mysterious girl who fell from the sky once more. Peter headed inside and began his math homework.

Meanwhile Elizabeth began looking all around the city. True she had moved to America when she was 12 and left when she was 14 but she had never seen New York, not even as a demon doing her nightly duties of murder and justice. After making sure to avoid any cameras for a while she soon found a comfortable looking doorway (As comfortable a stone porch could be) and laid down to rest. But rest didn’t come. Whether it was from her concrete bed or the swirling emotions and thoughts within her brain Elizabeth got zero sleep that night. After tossing and turning for an hour and a bot she stared up at the bulb above her and thought about what had just happened. I just lost another world, not world but… I lost everyone in it... Well, shit. That’s pretty – no don’t cry, you’re not gonna be a little weak ass bitch and start sobbing, you can cope, you’ve been through worse. Fuck, you’re crying. Just try to stay silent. As Elizabeth thought about all the friends and family she kept losing as the Rift dragged her from alternate universe to alternate universe she pressed her hands over her mouth tightly, her nails digging into her cheeks and lips as she tried to silence her pitiful cries. 

She wished she could draw again or listen to the music on her phone, but she had nothing but clothes on her back and a few dollars in her back pocket. Then again these were the disappearing pocket jeans, so she probably already lost what little money she had. She brushed on her hands over the tiny pockets and felt an odd lump. Digging into the black ripped jeans she struggled to see what the object was; a silver zippo lighter with a purple heart. She sadly smiled down at it in fondness. I thought I had it in my bag back in Providence… Thanks Rex. Over the next few days she travelled from alleyway to alleyway, pick-pocketing when she had to and buying some new clothes, in order to avoid the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Pale blue jeans, a simple red tee with orange zigzag stripes and a thin white hoodie. She stole a backpack left on a bus and after making sure there was no bomb inside, she stuffed her old clothes in here and looked around for a job, even if she was just a pot-washer. The thought of endless dirty dishes stacked high beyond belief, as blood drips onto the nearby counter and into the sink, staining white suds bright crimson- no, she can’t, she could never be a pot-washer. 

Not now, not ever.

She stopped by other alleyways and examined derelict and abandoned buildings, just to see if they were worth the hassle of risking her poor health. Elizabeth had the crappiest immune system and was almost always sick. It had gotten better since she absorbed Alpha, a sentient OP as fuck nanite from another universe, the one she fell from. He was quite big for a nanite, about the size of her fist and he could create an energy being version of himself. He looked like a humanoid red flame, darker on the edges with burning bright eyes. Only Elizabeth was capable was withstanding Alpha’s tendency to burn out his host’s body and as thanks he allowed her to still have control over her own body and they often switched control throughout the day. Actually now that Elizabeth thought about it, as her legs grew tired and Alpha took control of them, his face was a lot like Iron Man's mask.

Over the next three days, summer was at its hottest and Elizabeth moved in and out of various alleyways, not being able to find a suitable building to squat at. Day one, the heat wasn’t that bad. At first. By 10 am however Elizabeth had taken to continuously walking around the same DIY store just because they had AC and were giving out free water. When it closed at six pm she went to a diner and brought some dinner for herself, eggs and bacon, one of her favourites. Before leaving a kindly grandma mistook her for her own granddaughter and brought Elizabeth a milkshake and gave her 50 bucks.

“Don’t spend it all in one go, I know what you kids are like.” 

“Um mm…” Elizabeth was a bit torn. Be good and tell the grandma the truth or lie and keep the money? She would need it if this heat kept up. God, she couldn’t lie to such a lovely lady, but right when she was about to spill the beans, someone else spilled the beans onto her. Luckily they weren’t hot and the waitress that spilled said beans quickly dragged Elizabeth into the staff.

“Look, Doris is a long-time customer and doesn’t have a granddaughter. She died in a car crash a while ago. You look a little bit like her. She also has dementia.”

“Well, in that case I can’t just take her money! I’m not gonna steal from a vulnerable sweet old lady!” Elizabeth protested, throwing her arms in the air then pointing towards the door, where they could still see Doris sitting patiently.

“Yes you can, it makes her happy.”

“It’s fifty bucks!”

“Wow… I mean, you do look homeless and you reek of sweat.”

“Shit sorry. I... I can’t smell…”

“You what?”

“I was born three months early, so I can’t smell, have the world’s crappiest immune system, a poor sense of judgement, no common sense at all… Yeah I know, it's weird.”

“I think that last one is more of an epidemic to be quite frank. Look, you’re gonna need the money, there’s a motel across the street that my friends runs. I can see if you can get a discount, don’t try to argue.” the tired eyed waitress pushed Elizabeth back towards the booth and sat her down across from a smiling, oblivious Doris. “We’ll bring out some free pie in just a sec as a way of saying sorry.” The waitress beamed down at the two before dashing off back into the kitchen.

“Oh, well isn’t that nice. Are you ok dear? Those beans weren’t hot right?”

“Er... no Gran, they’re were from an already mostly finished dinner.”

“Oh, well, that’s ok then. As long as you’re alright.” Doris continued to talk about Elizabeth, how much she had grown, how she liked her boyish outfit (this one was literally all male clothes. Elizabeth never fully developed so why not take the advantage of looking like a guy? The jeans were a bit weird, but the pockets were so fucking deep it was unbelievable.) As the conversation continued Elizabeth spotted Spider-man on a nearby rooftop.

“There’s goes that funky lil spider-boi.”

“What? Spider-man? Where?” Doris strained her small frame trying to see the onesie clad super hero. Elizabeth pointed him out but unfortunately Doris was unable to spot him in time. “Oh well, maybe next time. When are you going to visit me? I’ve finally done it, I’ve set up my foster home for teens and young children.”

“Aw that’s amazing Gran. I’ll try to visit soon, where is it again? I swear information leaks from my head like a sieve.”

“You’re only 14 dear, you should really save that until your 80…. Or when your man wants it and you “have a headache.” Even after you promised him.” The older woman’s lips twitched downwards for half   
a second, but Elizabeth saw. She was a master in hiding body language. The rest of the meal went great, both parties had a slice of peach pie and left, Elizabeth accompanying Doris to her Uber. “I don’t always take Ubers, I use taxis as well, just to try to keep the businesses running.”

“That’s great Gran, it’s really kind.”

“Thank you dearie. Don’t forget to visit. Uh, where did you say you were staying?”

“The motel across the diner, it’s just for a few days.”

“Ok dear. You’re old enough to handle yourself now. Bye.” Elizabeth shut Doris’s door behind her and waved goodbye. That… was a good experience. When was the last time Elizabeth had one of those?   
Oh right, Over 25 fucking years. Time-loops suck. As she continued to think about how shitty her previous lives were she headed towards the motel, but never went inside due to a small, neon red sign that Elizabeth was only just able to see. No vacancies. Fuck. Elizabeth sighed to herself and began looking for another doorway to sleep at. As she looked around the city she spotted Spider-man again, swinging high above the rest of the New Yorkers, on his way to fight crime or to do his algebra homework. She walked down a maze-like alleyway and found a bunch of cardboard boxes in a dead end.

“What do you think Alpha? Stay in Murder’s End or keep walking down Rape Street?”

“Why don’t you use the powers I supply you with?”

“Because we’re laying low.”

“False, we’re standing.”

“I regret teaching you snark.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yeah you’re right. But seriously, stay here or keep on going?” She tilted her head as she placed her arms on her hips, a stance she often took when talking to Alpha. She felt herself go numb from the waist down and then a fuzzy feeling filled her legs. If she wanted to she could very easily take back control, but she trusted Alpha with her life, something that was very literal for her. She watched as Alpha guided themselves away from the dead end and continued walking until they were at the other side of the alleyways, back onto a busy street. “It’s 10:34:56, why is everyone still out?”

“It’s not everyone, just vampires and Twilight fans.” Alpha quipped. But just as Elizabeth stepped onto the sidewalk, a faint trace of a smile upon her lips someone grabbed her and pushed her back into the alley. “Also, they have a knife, comply with their demands.”

“What the fuck!?” The hooded man backed away from Elizabeth, staring at her like she was a freak, which was kind of true, but it still hurt.

“Alpha, you’re not making my mouth move.”

“I know.” Elizabeth rolled her eyes and moved to cross her arms. That’s when the man snapped out from his shock and grabbed Elizabeth’s throat, slamming the back of her head painfully on the brick   
wall. Her hands wrapped around the man’s incredibly thick arm. She gasped for air, but none came, he’s choking her with his left hand. In his right he held a sharp kitchen knife.

“Got any money?” A druggie, maybe a rapist? Elizabeth could utterly destroy this man, if only the fear hadn’t returned. It was just like the last time, and the time before and him… 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, GET AWAY!” She clawed at his arm, pitifully thumping it with the base of her hand instead of an actual fist. But she knows she can’t get away, it was either a knife between the ribs repeatedly or her face through the coffee table. She gasped like a fish out of water, she can’t change her form, I mean, she can’t really change her form, not like before but… The wall behind the man became blurry and the blurriness began advancing with the darkness. She can’t breathe. 

Just as the man lifted his knife to plunge into the girl’s belly he was knocked aside, a punch directly to his face. A different man stood beside the two fallen civilians, one the victim and the other more or less a chalk outline waiting to happen. The dark-skinned man called the police and helped Elizabeth up. 

“Are you alright kid?” Elizabeth struggled against the new stranger, she didn’t care who he was, but she did not trust him. “Woah, it’s okay! I’m one of the good guys!” He held her still. “Kid? Are you hurt?   
Can you talk?”

“Get away!”

“Ok, you can talk, glad we figured that one out.” He held the girl against the wall, trying to keep her still “I know you’re scared but it’s gonna be okay, the police will be here soon… and the mugger got   
away, shit.” The girl was breathing heavily, on the edge of a panic attack. “Shit, kid it’s ok, look at me, It’s going to be fine.” The kid was looking at him but still freaking out. “What’s the thing, what’s the thing, what’s the thing…. Oh right, name five things you can see.”

“W-wh-what?”

“Just trust me on this.”

“O-ok… erm… the bu-building, you… the ground, the sky, erm my clothes?”

“Good, now name four things you can touch.”

“O-okay… The ground, that dumpster… the ladder? And uh…. You, I guess.” Her breathing calmed down. “T-thanks… I think I’m okay now, can you let go of me?”

“Yeah sure, just don’t run off, you’ll need to give a statement.” The girl nodded and as Sam let go she sank to the ground, softly hitting the wall with her back. 

“Holy shit…” She muttered as Sam sat down next to her.

“You ok?”

“Well I just- almost just got stabbed so… yeah I’m just peachy (!)”

“Sorry..”

“Don’t be, it wasn’t your fault. Thanks for saving me.”

“It’s no bother. I’m Sam, Sam Wilson.”

“Holy fuck you’re the Falcon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... another cliffhanger. This is only because I dont want the chapters to become too long. And I wrote the chapter on word along with the next few. And 62 hits already? Wow! Also... what are hits?


	3. Chapter 3

“Yeah?”

“Shit I didn’t realise!”

“What, you a fan?” Sam teased the girl. “What’s your name kid?”

“Er…” The girl faltered. “I’d rather not say.”

“I already know you’re *that* kid. The one from another universe, right?”

“Yeah.” Elizabeth didn’t see much point in hiding that, not if he already knew. “They don’t know my name right?”

“No, your friend didn’t say what you were called.”

“You got Spider-Man?” Her eyes widen in fear.

“No, not yet. You could help us.” Sam suggested, already knowing her answer. Elizabeth scoffed in response. 

“No way, snitches before bitches. Wait.” 

Sam burst out laughing “I don’t think that’s quite right kid! So, you’re too loyal to Spidey?”

“Pretty much. And no I won’t tell you my name, I’m not planning to press charges I’ll deal with the guy myself.”

“What, you a Villante too?”

“Nah, just a demon with a blood thirst.”

“What?”

“I said, nah, just a demon with a blood thirst.”

“Tell me you’re being edgy.”

“Would it make you feel better?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, I’m being edgy.”

“Ok, now tell who Spiderman is.” Sam grimaced as Elizabeth glared at him. “Worth a shot.”

“… Elizabeth.”

“What?” 

“My name is Elizabeth. Not like I exist in this world… I mean…”

“Like Rick and Morty?”

“Yep.”

“I see. Your last name wouldn’t be Scott would it?” 

“How do you know that?”

“This world’s you was… murdered, by your father.”

“Chris Pines?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I’m guessing you were also abused by him?” Sam asked, being careful but still seeing how far he could ask these questions. Elizabeth gave no   
verbal answer, she just nodded her head with her eyes closed, probably to stop any tears. “He got the death sentence, if you wanted to know.”

“Good. It what he deserves.”

“… Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Sam nodded in understanding.

“We could change the subject if you like? What sort of things do you like?”

“Well…” Elizabeth shrugged in response. After a few minutes she spoke up. “I like drawing.”

“Really?”

“And burning things.”

“How lovely…”

“I mean things like marshmallows.”

“So do you like s’mores?”

“Who doesn’t like s’mores? How long to the police come?”

“Only a few minutes. It’ll be fine. You sure you don’t wanna press charges?”

“Yes, I can find the guy and make him pay another way.”

“No murder.”

“Aww but he almost killed me! Not even a little?”

“No! Murder is illegal!”

“So’s being here, for me at least.”

“You know, the Avengers could help you with getting your green card.”

“No matter what you say I’m not going to the Avengers. I can sort myself out thank you very much.”

“Alright calm down.” They sat in silence for a bit before Sam spoke up again. “Do you have any family members in this universe you can call on?”

“Seeing as I’m dead in this universe and I’m pretty sure no one wants a zombie to show up on their doorstep, I’m gonna say that’s a hard no.” She buried her   
head into her arms and Sam tried to think of a way to cheer up Elizabeth. Across the street he spotted a 7/11 and flashing lights coming around the corner. 

“Almost here.”

“Yeah. They might take you to the police station.”

“What?”

“Well, you are a homeless kid, even if you’re actually 19.”

“I am 19, I’m just small!”

“Yeah, small and cute.”

“Do not.” Sam chuckled as a police officer came around. 

“C’mon kid.” He helped Elizabeth up and took her towards the police car. After confirming what had happened Sam suddenly vanished from Elizabeth’s side.   
The officer’s tried to get more information about her but she wasn’t very co-operative.

“Kid, it’ll be okay, what’s your full name?” Silence. “Alright, where do you live?” More silence. “Are you homeless?” The kid averted her eyes, almost like she was ashamed. “I’m gonna take that as a yes unless you say something.”

“Something.” She couldn’t resist.

“That’s not what I meant.” The first police officer rolled her eyes as her partner sniggered in response.

“W-where did Sam go?”

“The guy that was with you? He’s coming back now.” True to the officer’s word Sam was returning after his sudden disappearance. “Your friend was worried   
about you.”

“Aw, adorable.” He earned a scowl from Elizabeth but ignored her and kept talking. “I got you some stuff, an art pad, some pencils and some food.” The scowl   
dropped from Elizabeth’s face in shock.

“What? Why?”

S: “You said you liked drawing.” Sam shrugged, with a nochlenat face.

P1: “Sir, can you provide any more information about her?”

S: “Her name is Elizabeth.”

E: “Sam shut up”

S: “She’s 14

E: “I mean it.”

S: “Well, you do wanna tell or shall I?”

E: “I’m 19 you dick, not 14!”

P2: “You do look young…”

E: “Yeah so do you and I’m sure you’re still an adult.” The grown-ups laughed for a minute before Sam continuing spilling Elizabeth’s entire life story.

P1: “Are you homeless?”

E: “N-”

S: “Yes she is, and she’s 14, not 19.”

P2: “I see, is there anyone we can call?”

E: “What, no I’m not homeless!”

S: “Yes you are.” Sam injected. “She told me that there’s no one she can call.”

E: “Sam I swear to God!”

S: “Apparently she’s also religious.”

E: “Sam, this is not funny!”

P1: “Are you her legal guardian, a family friend or?”

S: “Wait what? Oh, no, no, no, no, no I just punched the mugger, I’ve never seen this infant before today.”

E: “I am not an infant!”

S: “No need to stamp your foot.”

E: “Arghh!”

P2: “Ok, stop agitating her. We can take her to the station, but we can’t do anything about her being homeless until the morning.”

E: “Wait, so I’ll be stuck in a jail cell until morning?”

P2: “If you cause trouble, then yes.”

S: “It’s probably for the best.”

E: “You shut your mouth!”

P1: “Sir, is there any chance you can look after until the morning? We wouldn’t ask in normal circumstances, but you are a part of the Avengers.”

S: “Will I be compensated afterwards?”

E: “No, you’ll be paid in suffering.”

S: “Definitely religious.”

P1: “Sir, can you look after her until the morning?”

S: “Yes I can, I might need some friends to help me, but I can look after her.”

E: “You bloody well won’t.”

S: “Okay kid, we get it, you can talk British.”

P1: “Wait, is she not an American?”

E: “I moved here a few years ago.”

P2: “How many years?”

E: “Roughly two years ago.”

S: “Don’t worry, we’ll find out more.”

P2: Okay, we’re going to need your details, address, phone numbers, that sort of thing.”

S: Yeah sure. Liz-”

E: It’s Elizabeth. Not Liz, not Lizzie, not Eliza, Elizabeth.”

S: “Jeez ok, Elizabeth, can you hand a piece of paper please?” Elizabeth, in the most pissed off and precise way tore the first page out of her new drawing pad.   
She was still really happy she now have a way to draw again but she was stressing out. She couldn’t be stuck with the Avengers, she needed to find a way back! Actually… If she was stuck with the Avengers she would have access to some of the smartest minds in this worlds. They were nothing compared to Tosh, but they’d have to do. Maybe, if she worded her words right, she could find a way home.

P1: “Okay then, we’ll come by in the morning to pick her up. Enjoy your sleepover with the Avengers (!)” Elizabeth mockingly laughed alongside with two officers but her laughter (fake) faded away as worry and anxiety replaced it. The officers left, and Elizabeth turned to face Sam, clinging to her backpack straps.

S: “Don’t worry about it kid, it’ll be fun!”

E: “I’ve… never actually been to a sleepover before. My parents were really strict. I wasn’t allowed out except for school and parent approved outings, mostly   
field trips. Still snuck out though.”

S: “Isn’t that abuse? Not letting your kids form relationships.”

E: “I’m not really the dating type to be honest.”

S: “Not just that I mean like friends and such. You did have friends right?”

E: “Yes, I’m not that much of a loser or a lost cause.”

S: “Never said you were.” There was a sad tone to Sam’s voice and Elizabeth hated it. She hated anyone feeling pity for her, she couldn’t stand it.

E: “Don’t.”

S: “Don’t what?”

E: “Don’t be pitiful to me, I hate it, okay so I had some bad shit happen but I’m fine now, just… a lil far from home but I’ll get back, and I’ll do it on my own!”

S: “Okay, okay, chill! I won’t do that then. Sheesh…” He pulled out his phone and before Elizabeth could protest, called Steve.

CA: “Sam?”

S: “Yeah, remember that kid you found? The one that fell from the sky”, as you put it?”

Ca: “Yes?”

S: “She’s here now. She’s 14, her name’s Elizabeth and technically I’m looking after her until the morning.”

CA: “Wait what? How?” 

S: “Well I saved her from a mugger-”

Ca: “What!? Is she alright, is she hurt?”

S: “She’s fine, not hurt just shocked, and kind of pissed off but that’s understandable. You know that kid that was murdered a few years ago?”

CA: “The one that had cameras in her room?”

E: “Cameras? As in plural!?”

S: “Yeah. This kid, Elizabeth, she’s the same person but in her world she wasn’t murdered. And now she’s in our world.”

Ca: “Was she still living with those people?”

S: “Hang on. Kid! Were you still living with the Pines in your world?”

E: “No, someone noticed the bruises and stuff and called the authorises.”

S: “No she wasn’t. Look, Steve I just need to look after her until the morning. We can talk what’s going to happen afterwards, with the police. Kid, don’t even   
think about running off.”

CA: “We need to tell the rest of the Avengers, or S.H.I.E.L.D! She’s just a kid! Is she an Inhuman?”

S: “Didn’t ask. She said something about blood thirsty revenge though and about being a demon.” As Sam continued to explain the weird situation he had gotten himself stuck in, Elizabeth had snuck away back into the alley. “Elizabeth? Shit, where did you go, this isn’t funny kid! Steve, I may of lost her. Yes, I know that was a stupid thing to do, please help me and don’t tell Tony I lost her.” Elizabeth bolted down the alleyway, still holding the plastic bag that Sam had handed her. Alpha was telling her which ways to go until they reached the other side of the Alleyway. They crossed the street and headed towards the subway, successfully avoiding Captain America, now out of uniform.

“Sam just calm down, we’ll find her. We will find her, the rest of the Avengers are going to search the city as well, it’s not like she’ll be able to leave, you’re right in the middle of it for crying out loud.” Elizabeth didn’t hear what else Steve had to say, she took her chance and hid in the line, slightly behind a large man in a blue tracksuit. Just before it was her turn Elizabeth glanced around the station. No Avengers. She could easily beat Captain America, Iron Man, Dr Banner, those people but the spies, Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton would be trouble. They could easily be in the crowd, there wasn’t that many people this late at night.

“Next. Kid? Kid! Hey!” 

“Ah, what, sorry?” Elizabeth snapped her head back around and saw that her tracksuit guy/shield was gone. “Sorry was looking for my friend.”

“Hmm. Aren’t you out a little late?”

“Homeless. I’d rather you didn’t see me, if you get my drift.”

“Stop standing on your toes then I won’t be able to.”

“I’m besides myself with laughter. What’s the cheapest ticket I can get and how far can it take me?”

“Student fare. Don’t worry about the ID. Get yourself somewhere safe yeah?”

“Yeah thanks. Have a nice night.” Elizabeth quickly ran over to her train platform and waited besides a group of women, all giggling and tittering away. Probably a hen party. She stood out like a sore thumb against these pink glittery ladies, but she stayed by them regardless and pulled her hood up. The train arrived 15 minutes later, and nothing had happen in that extremely long period of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this one. The reason I changed half way to script is because I couldnt see any other way not to get confused with who was talking. What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth meets Peter and a few other friends...

“Wait!”

“Alpha what is it?”

“Someone’s coming off the train.”

“No fucking shit dickhead! Believe it or not, a train can be used to get to other places, oh my god (!)" Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she sarcastically spoke to what should have been her good friend. Friends do talk shit to each other right? Well they do now.

“No I mean – wait… It’s just Peter.”

“Shit we need to go – Fuck that’s Black Widow, she knows we’re here, let’s go on the train then get off, straight away.”

“Wait up!” Fuck, Peter had followed her. 

“Peter please not now, I’m being followed by Black Widow. You can’t be seen with me!” Elizabeth protested as she stepped onto the train. She spotted a flash of red under Peter’s black hoodie. “You still have the… outfit on?”

“What? Oh, yeah, I kinda have to, it’s not like I can get changed in alleyways, someone could see.”

“Tell that to your movie counterpart, you changed in alleyways all the time, not even hiding behind dumpsters.”

“What a dumbass.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“Hey!”

“Shut it. She’s on the train, oh god the train is moving. Fuck, can she hear us?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Don’t turn to look at her! Then she’ll know.”

“Ok, but then how I do see if she’s following us?”

“Look without looking!”

“Yes, because that’s possible.” Peter rolled his eyes but there was no bite to his words.

“Shut it. Alpha how long do we have?”

“Well, we’re at the next station now. Also who’s Alpha? And what’s your name?”

“Good, we’re getting off, going further down and then getting back on. Go kinda quickly but don’t run.” She ignored Peter’s questions and dragged him by his arm, stepping onto the platform. In the corner of her eye she spotted the red-haired spy following them but was stopped by a flow of new people. The flow, whilst their saviour, was also their enemy. She lost her grip on Peter’s arm but still forced her way through the crowd hoping Peter either left with the crowd or managed to follow her. She headed onto the train and asked Alpha about Peter; to which she got no reply. 

Well, that wasn’t worrying in the least. 

She headed straight to the bathroom and locked the door. No doubt Natasha had patience aplenty so waiting it out wouldn’t be an option. She could also get the rest of the Avengers too.

“Alpha?”

“Yes? Sorry I was not op-”

“Yeah, yeah I kinda know that. Where’s Pe… uhhh our buddy?”

“He was left behind. Also what’s with the “buddy?”

“You’re smart, you should know.”

“Black Widow is listening. Should switch our form of communication?” Alpha suggested. Elizabeth nodded in response but used BSL (British Sign Language) to tell Alpha her plan. Jump out a window of an incredibly fast-moving train and try not to die; not like death was that much of a problem but still, it’s a nice thing to not do.

“Aren’t we underground?”

“No, look out the window.”

“The incredibly small one?”

“We’ll fit. Or teleport.”

“Here’s an idea, freeze time.”

“…”

“Oh you’re kidding. You got the ‘feeling’ again and didn’t tell me?” Elizabeth chuckled, avoiding her reflection in the mirror.

“Kid? I know you’re still in there. We can help you, you know. You don’t have to be afraid, just open the door and we’ll talk.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then more and more Avengers will join the train and you won’t be able to escape. I’m surprised you haven’t teleported.

“Wasn’t that. It was- mhhmp!” Alpha took control of her hands and forced her to silence herself.

“Don’t tell her idiot!”

“Fine I won’t.”

BW: “Kid? Elizabeth, right?”

E: “Yeah… Er… well this is a great conversation.” Elizabeth whispered.

BW: “I’d happily change the subject, but something tells me that you won’t talk about what I want to talk about..”

E: “Yeah. So how was your day?”

BW: “What?”

E: “Just… ya know. Changing the subject to... I dunno, something?”

BW: “I see.” There was a slight chuckle to her voice. “Nothing bad will happen if you open the door.”

E: “Why do I feel there’s a negative you’re not talking about?”

BW: “If you don’t open the door…”

E: “There it is.”

BW: “We’ll be forced to take you to S.H.I.E.L.D, and I’m sure you don’t want that.”

E: “Won’t I be taken to S.H.I.E.L.D anyway? I mean, sure you might take me to the compound, or the tower or god knows where else but wouldn’t S.H.I.E.L.D have some involvement automatically?”

BW: “Yes, but if you co-operate then you’ll be much more informed. If you fight against us, literally or not, then it’ll be more likely that decisions will be made behind your back.”

E: “I’m not sure. I don’t trust people that easily. I just want to get back home.”

BW: “What happens when you can’t do that?” Elizabeth scoffed in response.

“I got smarts, I can do it. God I sound like a pre-schooler’s cartoon.”

“Hmm.”

“You’re not supposed to agree.”

“I thought it was a rather accurate statement.” The train shuddered to a stop and more people got off than came on. If this kept up then Nat would have no issues kicking down the door and grabbing the kid. “Are you going to open the door?”

“Who joined?”

“What?”

“Another Avenger joined, who is it?”

S: “Just me kid and also never do that again.”

E: “Sorry. Thanks, for the stuff.”

S: “It’s no problem. You gonna open the door or do I need to kick it down?”

E: “Good luck with that.”

S: “C’mon kid, I want some Oreo's.”

E: “That’s your motivation?”

S: “Have you tried those Oreo's? Nat don’t look at me like, you know I love Oreo's.”

BW: “Do you now?” You could hear the unimpressive-ness at Sam’s plan in Nat’s voice along with a slight hint of amusement. Taking this chance to change her hoodie from the thin white one she was wearing to a much fluffier green. She pondered about cutting off her hair in order to try to look more like a guy, she was just as flat. She crammed the snacks into the bag and then carefully packed her beloved art pad and pencils on top the food and closed the bag.

E: “Alpha, shut down.”

A: “Are you sure you want to teleport?”

E: “I can’t pause time, not until the feeling goes away.

A: “Then be careful, I won’t be able to heal you as quickly and it won’t be until tomorrow morning at the earliest.”

E: “I will don’t worry. I’ll find where Peter went and make sure he gets home safety and if I have to then I’ll draw the Avengers away.”

A: “Ughh, fine but no dying.”

E: “I promise nothing.” Elizabeth smirked as she felt Alpha’s presence fade away until it was nothing more than a slight buzzing in her chest. “So… who’s next?”

S: “I hope it’s not Bucky.”

BW: “What, jealous?”

S: “No, I just don’t like him, and he doesn’t like me. Also he might take the Oreo’s.”

BW: “It’s Clint.”

E: “Ah, the deaf archer.”

BW: “How do you know that?”

S: “He’s deaf?”

E: “In my world you guys first originated from comics and then made your way to the big screen. I know a lot about you guys. But I won’t tell, I give you my word.”

S: “Yeah that means nothing to us.”

E: “Let me guess, some kind of epic prank gone wrong, but no one knows it was from you two? Black Widow was definitely the brains, she’s great at pranks.”

BW: “That’s in the movies?”

E: “Oh, no these are head-cannons.”

S: “Pretty damn accurate.”

E: “Is it true you prank Steve mercilessly?” Whilst this conversation was going on Elizabeth was trying to see a good place to teleport to. Despite being incredibly powerful her powers still had limits. She had to see where to teleport to, and no, not in her mind’s eye. That worked once but… Lets just say Elizabeth was very thankful for the limb transplants back on Hel. (Even though now that meant the bones in her lower left leg were now purple.) The next station was above ground, so Elizabeth carefully watched the glowing New York skyline as the train chugged to a stop, only to hear people screaming.

S: “What the fuck’s going on?!”

“Oh my god he tried to kill her!” Elizabeth froze. Teleport to freedom or help? Fuck it, she couldn’t let someone die on her watch. She quickly unlocked the door and burst out, only to be caught by Sam.

“Nope, I don’t think so kid!” A few heads turned to look at them.

E: “Wait… I heard screams, what’s going on?!” She asked in a hushed whisper.

Black Widow and Sam exchanged looks. 

BW: “No one screamed. Are you sure that’s what you heard?”

E: I’m positive- will you let go, I’m not going anywhere until I found out what it was I heard!”

S: “Ok, keep your voice down. And stop squirming.”

E: “It’s New York, no bats an eye at this shit. The screams came from this part of the train. I heard you say: ‘what the fuck’s going on?’ So either I saw something happen in a parallel universe or I saw the future.”

BW: “What are you powers exactly?”

E: “I shouldn’t say but… I can control time, like freezing it and rewinding it. I can talk to machines, yes I know that’s weird, I can create machines too, but I am not showing that now.”

S: “You… create machines?”

E: “Like from my body…. It’s weird and this is too – will you fucking let go!?” With a final squirming twist and more eyes on the strange trio, Elizabeth had wiggled free, getting to a semi-fighting stance when Sam made the movement to grab her again. That’s when the screams happened.

S: “What’s the fuck…?”

Lady 1: “Oh my god he has a knife!” Elizabeth turned around and saw three things. 1, there was a girl, about her height, that like looked like one of those grasshoppers from It’s a Bug’s Life, 2, a much older man in a dark hoodie had grabbed her throat and had a knife, and 3, the bug-girl’s buddy who looked like a flesh skeleton had formed two massive bone daggers and attacked the man. The man luckily managed to avoid the Skeleton’s angry attacks, but he would not survive Elizabeth’s. But that would come later. She focused on the ground just in front of the two Inhumans and quickly teleported there, her back to the mysterious attacker and Sam and Nat. 

S: “Elizabeth!” He tackled the man to the ground and Nat tried to grab onto Elizabeth, but she was just too late. Elizabeth grabbed the two Inhumans and teleported away. Back to the bathroom. In her defence it wasn’t like she had that much further to run/ teleport too, people were blocking the windows and longer trips took more out of her. Natasha rushed back towards the others, her somewhat motherly/aunt-like instincts kicking in, only to be greeted with a slammed down and a quiet click as it locked. She sighed in semi defeat, placing her forehead on the cool wood.

Skel: “Who are you!?”

E: “Your saviour… give me a minute.” She grabbed her knees and gasped for breath.

Skel: “A bit out of shape aren’t ya?”

B-G: “Y-you okay?” Her voice was soft and sweet whilst the other was more like a bone rattle. How fitting…

E: “Tele… porting… fuck.” The girl rubbed Elizabeth’s back in a comforting manner as the skeleton looked around. Elizabeth felt the spikes stick into her back, but it wasn’t painful per-say, just a bit uncomfortable.

Skel: “How do we get out now?”

BW: “You open the door.”

Skel: “… Any helpful suggestions?”

E: “I can teleport us further away… Ok let me just see where we can go first.”

Skel: “Doesn’t that make your power kinda useless?”

E: “Do you wanna end up dead when we teleport?”

Skel: “No?”

“Then shut your whore mouth and let me wor- What the fuck!” Sam, or Nat had begun kicking the door, in a desperate attempt to get to the Inhumans. “Hold onto me.”

S: “Don’t even think about it kid!” The two strangers clung to Elizabeth’s shoulders as she scanned the outside world. Just as the door caved in Elizabeth spotted an abandoned building’s roof and forced her atoms to disassemble and re-assemble there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's chapter four! I only updated this fic because a guest left a kudos and it made me really happy. On my word doc I've got over 60 pages worth so don't think I'm not ready to post it's just... I'm lazy. Also i'm worried i made the characters too ooc, I dunno, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos... please... it's all I live for!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever posted to A03, (thank god it let me have a username this time.)  
> I also do prompts and requests, just ask me here or on my tumblr @whatschooldoesntteachyou
> 
> And yes I've left it on a cliffhanger but I have plenty more to post, don't worry! I hope you enjoy and I'll see y'all next time


End file.
